Plants, Star and Facial Expressions
by BlackDandelion
Summary: “I’m supposed to be her worst enemy. A Weasley and a Malfoy, it’s impossible, unheard of.” RosexScorpius ON HIATUS Essentially being rewritten
1. Of Nods and Scowls

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters, all of the places and the whole Harry Potter concept belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

Plants, Stars and Facial Expression.

By _BlackDandelion_

Chapter one: **Of Nods and Scowls**

"This is bad."

_Nod severely. _

"This is very bad."

_Give him a grave stare. _

"Lily! Are you grasping the seriousness of this situation? Are you even listening?"

_Oh, shit. Nod again! Nod again!_

"James, calm down. There's no proof, right? And even if there is, what's so bad about it?"

_Trust Albus to be the __reasonable one. He always has been, it's a wonder he didn't end up in Rawenclaw. But then again, anyone who defends Malfoy in front of James is clearly braver than Godric, himself. Half the school worships the very ground James walk-_

"-a prat and he doesn't deserve her. Right, Lily?"

_What? Yes, I completely agree. Mostly because I want to be upstairs in bed, not here participating in this spontaneous Family Meeting, as James so fondly refers them as, but sure. Not that I've ever talked to the guy, seeing as we're like enemies from birth. _

"Lily?"

_Oh right, no physics in the Potter family. Just nod. _

"Lily, bun, you've been nodding all night. Are you not feeling well?"

_Bun?_

"I'm quite alright, Albus. However, I would love to go to bed and seeing how I have no real opinion in this matter, I fail to see why you require my presence."

_Their jaws just dropped. Hah! Who would've thought spending time with Aunt __Hermione would help me in everday life. _

"Lily?" James said hoarsely, "Are you ill? Check her forehead, Albus!"

_I shall now ignore their pathetic attempts to pat the upper part of my face and proceed to my chambers. _

"She's fine, James. She's probably just tired. And not surprising seeing as you've kept us up half the night. Honestly, Rose's love life is and never will be any of our business. Her wellbeing is all that I'm concerned for, and Rose is more than capable to take good care of herself."

"That's the point! Dating the Scorpion will do her no good!"

"I trust our cousin's judgement, I only wish you would. Good night."

_That creep! He left me with James. _

"Lily… You believe me, right?"

_No, Lily. Walk away. That's right, lift the right foot, then the- Damn! The puppy eyes, inherited straight from dad. Quick nod and rush up the stairs. _

"Lily?"

"Yes, James. Now I'm going to bed. Keep talking and you'll get a howler courtesy of mum. Good night."

----

"Scorpius, I must say I find your taste in women rather peculiar" said Michael Nott snobbishly. Scorpius sniffed disdainfully.

"I did not request your opinion, nor will I ever do so." he grinned suddenly, "And you're the one to talk."

"What ever do you mean" Michael asked with a scowl. Scorpius grin grew.

"All I'm saying is for someone with such disapproving opinions about me taste in women, you sure chose a prime yourselves."

The two Slytherins looked over at Mary Bulstrode, a quite plump girl with, as it seemed, a permanent frown on her face. She was sitting in a green armchair, deeply engrossed in _Everyday Potions. _

Michael blushed.

"She has a certain charm" Scorpius grinned and shoved him playfully, previous spite forgotten.

"Then ask her out" he stated calmly. Michael snorted and pushed himself out of the armchair.

"Yeah, right" he snorted, "Why don't you ask _her_ out?"

"Who? Mary?" Scorpious flashed him a cheeky grin, "You know, I might just do that." He made a motion as if to stand but was stopped by a large hand.

"Don't you dare!" Michael retorted hotly, "I'm talking about Rose, you moron."

Scorpious felt the sudden need for a distraction, he felt his face grow hot and had he not known that Malfoys _never_ stutter, he would have turned into a stammering fool.

"She's in Gryffindor" he muttered, focusing hard on the dark wooden floor, "I'm supposed to be her worst enemy. A Weasley and a Malfoy, it's impossible, unheard of." Not bearing to think about it any longer, he stood up and marched determinedly to his bedroom, ignoring Michael's soft sigh and Mary's _hem hem_, telling him, quite clearly, that he was once again, being an obvious nuisance.

---

Mary snuggled deeper into the armchairs soft grasp, sighing as she felt the velour graze the back of her neck. From the corner of her eye she could see Nott gazing intently into the fire. His tall figure was hunched forward and his eyebrows were knitted.

_He's worried, _she realised suddenly. Resisting the urge to comfort him, she turned her head discreetly to get a better view.

His messy dark hair made his sparkling blue eyes stand out. Half of the girls at Hogwarts were in love with those eyes.

_That's it, _she thought bitterly, _he's probably choosing his next girlfriend. What shall it be this time, a blonde or a brunette? Oh, dear, do I have to choose? _

She snorted at her sarcasm. Nott looked up, acknowledging the sudden noise. Their eyes met. She turned away blushing at the impossible thoughts that raced through her mind.

_He's used to Hogwart's finest, _she reminded herself, _why in the world would he want a fat cow? _

With a growl and a pointed glare directed at Nott, she stood up, closed her book with a bang and left the common room, with a rather confused Nott staring at the armchair she'd previously vacated.

---

Brillant? Awful? Press the button!


	2. Of Glares and Grins

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters, all of the places and the whole Harry Potter concept belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

**Note: **Thank you for the lovely reviews, kept me blushing all day!

Plants, Stars and Facial Expression.

By _BlackDandelion_

Chapter two: **Of Glares and Grins**

Michael Nott could not for the world figure out what he had done wrong. He was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, trying to ignore the scathing glares sent his way by Mary.

"I don't see what I've done wrong" he mumbled to Scorpius, who was staring at his food.

Scorpius looked up, just in time to see Michael send a dazzling smile at two giggling girls passing their table.

"That could be the problem" Scorpius stated calmly as Michael winked suggestively at a Rawenclaw sitting at another table.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Flirting. With other girls. Not the best way to win a girls heart, right?" Scorpius ignored Michael surprise as he suspiciously inspected his boiled egg. Was it swelling? He knocked on it with his spoon. Nothing happened.

"You think she's jealous?" Michael turned his head to look at Mary, who had stopped glaring and returned to reading _Hogwarts, a History with a foreword by Hermione Granger. _She was sitting alone as usual, her hunched form bent over the thick book in her lap, her blond hair falling around her face. _Beautiful. _He sighed softly.

"Mike, you're whipped. Stop flirting and woe her." Scorpius poked at his egg. He was sure he wasn't imagining it.

"I don't know when I'm flirting; it's like a second nature." He sent a cocky grin at his fellow Slytherin, but furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Scorpius head bent over his plate, staring open-mouthed at an abnormally large egg. "Dude, what's wrong with your egg?"

_BANG!_

---

Rose's morning had been alright so far. She had ignored James speech about the faults of Slytherin and instead focused on her breakfast. Hugo was sitting next to her staring at James with worship in his eyes, hanging on to his every word. _Bloody nitwit. _

"Rose, could you pass the butter please?" Rose looked up and saw Albus looking expectantly at her; she smiled half-heartedly and gave him the butter. "Are you alright?"

Albus concerned gaze pierced through her and she choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah. Why?"

Albus shrugged.

"Just wondered, you looked a bit out of here." James head shot up.

"Is there something wrong with our Rosie?" He asked anxiously.

Rose glared at him. "No. And don't call me Rosie, I'm not in diapers, you know."

James shot her a lazy smile and bent over the table to ruffle her hair.

"You'll always be in diapers to me, my little flower."

Frankie Longbottom nudged James and muttered "It's time." James immediately averted his gaze to the Slytherin table, or more precisely to the part of the table where Scorpius Malfoy and Michael Nott were engaged in a conversation.

Rose, who had known James her whole life, was sure this did not mean well and stood up, intending to warn them before one of James prank was played on her fellow students.

_BANG! _

Both Scorpius and Nott were covered in a green goo, with an awful stench that reached all the way to the Gryffindor table. The whole house was in peals of laughter, and James only quite managed to turn to face Alice Corner.

"Ali, I think you overdid the dragon dung a bit."

---

_The egg has exploded. Do eggs always explode? Is this a natural __occurrence? Maybe this happens all the time, this is just a first for me. Well, there is a first for everything. _Scorpius looked intently at the remains of his egg, trying not to breathe with his nose. _Maybe I did some unintentional magic. _

He looked kept staring at his plate, ignoring Nott's cursing.

"Bloody hell. Bloody fucking hell. Eugh! What is this green stuff?" He could hear the students talking among themselves trying to figure out what had happened.

Laughter brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw James Potter and his followers looking his way and snickering loudly. _They did it. _Rose stood not far behind them, he couldn't read the expression on her face, but he was sure she was happy. _This is probably a warning. She doesn't want me, and this is her way of telling me. She's probably sick of me looking at her like a love struck cocker spaniel. _Tears stinging in his eyes, he got up and left the Great Hall with the whole student body watching him.

_---_

Rose Weasley was mad. No, she was more than mad, she was freaking pissed.

"What the hell!" she shouted at James and his lackeys, ignoring the fact that she was attracting half the halls attention while doing so, "What was that for? What the fuck has he done to deserve that?" James opened his mouth, no doubt to tell her off for swearing but she waved a hand to silence him. "You're Gryffindors, you think this is brave and noble? Attacking students younger than you?" She turned to Leon Kim, "You're Head Boy, you of all people shouldn't-"

"They're just snakes" Leon interrupted. The lackeys nodded, and so did the rest of Gryffindor. "They totally deserve it!" His exclamation was met with approving roars from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Rawenclaw.

Rose shook her head and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Going to comfort your little boyfriend?" she heard James call. She ignored him.

---

Michael was in a foul mood and covered in foul goo. He could see Mary eyeing him with pity and he felt even more resentful towards the James Potter and the prankettes, as Uncle Draco so often called them.

He saw Rose walk out of the Hall, smiling to himself. _Good, she'll be much better at comforting Scorpius than I am. _

He knew she had gone to find his best mate. He had seen the glances, when she thought no one was looking, the sighs when Scorpius left the library, all the classic signs. He knew Scorpius was in good hands.

---

Rose was now as red as her bushy hair as she stomped up the stairs. She could still hear Professor Longbottom's shouts echoing from the Great Hall.

"A Potter, indulging in such disgusting behaviour! Wait till your mother finds out about this! And my own son, I thought I had raised you better than for you to turn to such degrading actions for some amusement!"

Rose snickered, Hannah Abbot and Ginny Potter were lovely people, but when they were angry, it was best to stay out of their way.

_Even Uncle Harry is scared shitless of Auntie Gin. _

Smiling to herself, she whipped out the Marauders map from her pocket. She had borrowed it from James for a midnight visit to the library a few nights back and neglected to return it.

A black dot entitled _Scorpius Malfoy _was pacing up and down in the Astronomy Tower. She smiled and started to walk that way.

---

Rose Weasley had never talked to Scorpius Malfoy outside class. All her impressions of him, and very impressive impressions they were, were founded during potions collaboration or a charms class, when working in pairs.

Rose Weasley however, though she had no experience of this boy outside the academic environment, was head over heals in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

_"Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_Her father's words on her first day of school. _Sparked my interest. _

No, Rose Weasley had never had an everyday conversation with Scorpius Malfoy, she was pretty sure he didn't remember who she was. That's why it struck her as odd, when, as she entered the Astronomy Tower, he turned to her and said, with suspiciously red eyes;

"It doesn't matter. I'll get over it." And promptly walked out of there.

---

Mary found it highly unfair that she could use tons of glamour spells and never look attractive, while Michael Nott managed to look dead sexy covered in green slime, with a smell of dragon dung.

She watched with narrowed eyes as girl after girl mollycoddled him, getting napkins and softly wiping and wiping. Calling him sweetheart and baby, telling him that James Potter should pay for hurting their hunk.

She watched as a fourth year Hufflepuff in her eagerness to help, slipped and landed face down on his groin, and just grinned unabashedly, and started gently cleaning him there. _Obviously trying to get him hot and bothered, _she thought sourly.

---

A girl, his sisters age was currently molesting him. _I feel quite violated. _He looked up searching for Mary, and found her, eyes narrowed glaring at the untamed Hufflepuff. _Scorp's right. She is jealous. _He grinned. _Well, best not anger her more. _With a sexy grin at the helpful girls, he stood up, excusing himself to go take a shower.

Winking and laughing of the exclaims of "Shall I join you?", he exited the Great Hall, his heart lighter then ever before.

---

That was the new chapter! Hope it met your expectations, if it didn't, tell me!


	3. Of Smiles and Stares

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters, all of the places and the whole Harry Potter concept belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

**Note: **Appreciate all the reviews! Someone said that Scorp wasn't really how he/she expected. I know, he seems a bit meek, being a Malfoy and all, but I thought that maybe he might be slightly softer, considering his family don't have that much power anymore, with Voldy's downfall and all.

Plants, Stars and Facial Expression.

By _BlackDandelion_

Chapter three: **Smiles and Stares**

Michael Nott was disgusted. Watching his best friend snog someone at the dinner table was not his favourite pastime. Watching his best friend snog a fourth year Rawenclaw, just to get over another witch was even lower down on his list. Rose's broken-hearted face when she first saw Matilda and Scorpius together was etched in his mind forever.

A moan from Matilda startled him out of his reverie. Revolted, he pushed his plate away and stood up, vowing to find Albus Potter and sort this mess out.

---

Rose had never been skinny. She had always had curves and though it had bothered her in earlier years, looking at other Gryffindor girls, she hadn't thought about it lately.

Now, as she stood in front of her mirror, a pot of chocolate pudding in one hand and the other holding up her hair from her red face, she decided it was unfairly obvious she would never look like the other girls in her dorm.

"Only eating chocolate desserts for a week can do that to you, darling" the mirror said, the high pitched voice irritating Rose so much, she threw the pudding at it.

_Bloody furniture. _She opened a packet of Chocolate chip cookies and stuffed a handful into her mouth. _Bloody Malfoy, snogging bloody O'Neil. Hate O'Neil. Hate Malfoy. _She crept into bed with her cookie packet. _Hate bloody James. _

---

"James Sirius Potter!"

James's head shot up from the "Daily Prophet" to see his mother standing there, red-faced, hands on her hips. His father was standing next to her, looking very amused.

"Mum? What, what are you doing here?" _Shit, I'm stuttering. Very manly, James. _His mother narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think I am doing here? Proffesor Longbottom told me all about your little prank." Behind her back, his father grinned at him. "Don't encourage him, Potter!" she shrieked, turning on her heel to face her husband.

The students in the Great Hall stared in complete silence. The gossip queens of the school could hardly contain their excited exclaims.

"Mum." James whined, "Do you have to do this here?"

"Yes" Ginny snapped. "If you have to prank people, I have to publicly humiliate you in front of your whole school." She looked at Alice, Frank and Leon, each shrinking under her gaze. "This affects you too. I can't believe any of you could be that cruel. Honestly, one would think none of you were brought up properly. "

---

The thought of approaching Albus Potter for such a weird conversation had made Michael's stomach turn. But now looking at the skinny boy as he determinedly marched up to his cousin's dorm, he thought he really didn't have to worry.

From the short conversation Michael had learned that Rose's hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. Albus had apparently been very worried when she hadn't turned up for lessons and meals.

Michael sighed, ignoring the glares he got from the Gryffindors as he stalked through their common room, not far behind Albus. Whispers followed him to the foot of the staircase up to the girls' dormitory, where Albus stopped and hollered;

"All except Rose, exit now!"

Tittering girls ran down the stairs, not daring to ask Albus why he was shouting orders up the girls staircase. Michael looked at Albus in amazement, _how the hell did he do that? _

Albus gave him a small smile.

"Being a Potter has its advantages." Then he stalked up the stairs.

---

Rose's "illness" had not been disturbed by many. The occasional question from her dorm mates, who were more of acquaintances than actual friends. Albus had come faithfully every day and bringing, to her dismay, homework and teachers' hopeful greetings, telling her to get better.

However, Rose knew it wouldn't be long before these teachers would bring their greetings in person, with a rather large lecture on the importants of school and all. Lily had been surprised when Rose had told her no teacher had come looking for her, but it was obvious why. Rose was after all one of the top students in her year. Her missing a lesson or two was hardly a big deal, and looking at all her previous work that year, it wasn't like she didn't deserve the free time.

_But all good things come to an end. _Sadly she looked at the door. The abrupt knock, with a no-bullshit tone about it, was surely Professor McGonagall. Sadly she shoved all the empty cartons on to the floor as she slipped out of bed.

"Coming" she yelled, while putting on a robe and wrapping it tight around herself, she glanced quickly at the mirror. She snorted, knowing her appearance was hardly adequate for meeting a professor.

Opening the door, she started mumbling apologize, but stopped suddenly.

---

Ignoring Mrs. Potter's shrieks of outrage on Scorpius account as James Potter and his lackeys tried to justify their prank, Mary Bulstrode mind wandered to the dark-haired boy. He had been awfully preoccupied this week. Always rushing of as soon as Malfoy and O'Neil turned up at the table or in the common room.

_Maybe he's got a crush on Malfoy. _She snorted, imagining Scorpius Malfoy and Michael Nott as a couple. _Wouldn't that drive their parents mad? _

The raging Ginerva Potter fell silent as a pale boy entered the Great Hall, a petit brunette hanging on his arm. Mary stared silently at Matilda O'Neil as Mrs. Potter tried, and succeeded, in getting the group of seventh-year Gryffindors to apologize.

Matilda O'Neil was thin and petit. Her slim figure reminding Mary of a dancer. She moved gracefully, unlike Mary's elephant-like stomping, she seemed to float across the floor. Her chestnut-brown glistening hair was long, waist long, and braided into a plait. Her fringe hung lightly diagonally across her face, covering her left eye slightly.

_Michael loves her. _The realisation knocked the breath out of her. She grabbed the table edge, breathing heavily. Ignoring the curious looks she received from the Slytherins around her, she stood abruptly, a sudden rage building up inside her.

_I've waited two bloody years. _

---

Think. Review.


	4. Of Sighs and Hissing

**Disclaimer:**Most of the characters, all of the places and the whole Harry Potter concept belongs to J.K Rowling. Obviously.

**Note:**Sorry about the time lapse, have been suffering from writer's block.

Plants, Stars and Facial Expression.

By_BlackDandelion_

Chapter four: **Of Sighs and Hissing **

_Stomp._

"Bloody wanker!"

_Stomp._

"Good for nothing dog!"

_Stomp._

"Sexist pig!"

Eyes widened and gasps were heard as Mary Bulstrode stomped through the corridor, shouting obceniteties as she went. She stopped suddenly and grabbed hold of a first year in Slytherin robes.

"Where's Nott?" she hissed glaring as she pushed the small boy up against the wall. The boy turned red and started stammering. A dark-skinned girl, obviously a mate to the Slytherin, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Saw him with Albus Potter in the library." Mary barely managed to grimache in thanks as she dropped the boy and speed off to the library.

---

"But, Mum-."

"Just apologize, James." He glared at his mother, who glared right back at him. Slowly he turned to Malfoy, who had a girl hanging on his arm.

_A hot girl, too. Isn't that Matilda?_ He narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl, currently whispering something in Malfoy's ear. _Holy crap, it is! Matilda O'Neil, the same girl who's been blowing me off for the last month. Too young to date, my ass. She chose Malfoy over me? Bloody nitwit. _

He sent a strained smile Malfoy's way.

"So sorry about that." Sarcasm dripped from his words and his mother raised a warning eyebrow. "Sorry…" He looked at Matilda, who was glaring at James.

"Well, you should be", she snarled. "Scorpi doesn't deserve to be the victim of your immature pranks." She kissed Malfoy on the cheek, whispered something in his ear and floated off to the Rawenclaw table. _Scorpi? Immature? I think not! _

---

Alice Corner caught the look of longing that passed on James' face as he watched Matilda O'Neil flounce of to her table. _Another girl has caught Potter's eye._ She sighed, wishing that she could be that girl, knowing it would never happen. _I'm a mate. In theory, I'm a guy. I'm surprised James hasn't compared shags with me. Not that there's much to compare with. _She looked up, and saw Frankie Longbottom smiling down at her. _Frankie knows I'm a girl. Everyone thinks we're meant to be. Our names and all. _

"Now, that that's sorted out, how is your mother, Scorpius?" Ginny was looking at Scorpius with a small smile on her face and she sat on the bench and made room for the Slytherin boy. Ignoring the growls from the Gryffindors, he sat down and smiled at Ginny. Obviously the boy loved his mother very much.

"She's fine. Misses you though. She's in Sweden right now with Dad, they're looking for some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She swears she's going to catch one this time." He grinned at Ginny, who smiled back.

"I'm always telling her to come round for tea, but the Quibbler takes up so much of her time." Scorpius nodded.  
"Yeah, Mum and Dad have just finished working on a french version of the Quibbler, it'll be out sometime next month." A proud smile crossed his face, and Alice couldn't help but like the kid for his total loyalty towards his parents.

_My kid's going to be like that. Mine and Frank's that is…_

---

"So you're saying that the reason Scorpius is sucking the tramp's face off is that he thinks I don't want him?" Rose raised an eyebrow at Nott.

_Bloody unlikely. _

"Yes. He thinks you did the whole egg-thing."

"So the reason why I've gained ten pounds is because Malfoy thinks I'm immature enough to reject him by pranking him?" Rose's face was growing red and her body was rigid. "And instead of taking it like a man and sorting things out; he goes of with some other girl! That asshole!" She stalked out of the dormitory, leaving Albus and Nott staring at the open door.

Nott attempted a smile.

"Well, it could of gone worse? She could of attacked us instead?"

---

Ginny Potter was a strong believer in rebellion. She always encouraged her kids to challenge beliefs and rules; but seeing Rose Weasley, her niece, run into the Great Hall with messed up hair, chocolate stained robes hanging askew and little sense of orientation, shocked even her.

"Malfoy!" Her roar silenced those chatterboxes, who hadn't yet been shocked into silence by her apperance.

The pale boy sitting next to Ginny straightened his posture immediately and turned slowly to face the rampaging red head.

_Poor boy. Redheads are the worst…_

---

Press the button, speak your mind.


End file.
